Reunion
by Tragic
Summary: the chrono trigger gang get back together for a little reunion.


Crono jumps in his chair and pushes the power button on the playstation console. Music begins to flow out of the T.V. speakers as Chrono Cross appears on the screen.  
  
"You know, Chrono Break is in the works. Supposedly," Glenn says, as he relaxes on the sofa. "Not that you'll ever finish that one anyway *ribbit*. How long have you been playing that one now?"  
  
Crono turns around to answer him as Ayla walks in. "Crono. Long time no see, no?" she says as she sits down in the floor. "OH! BRIGHT SCREEN! ME PLAY!" She grabs the controller out of Crono's hands and growls as he tries to retrieve it. Crono quickly scoots out of her way and into the corner so she can play. "Mommy in this one. SEE? Mommy pretty!"  
  
"Yes Ayla, I see that_ I also see that you still have not made an attempt to update your grammar to where you can make one complete sentence," Glenn mutters.  
  
"WHAT YOU SAY?!?" Ayla screams  
  
"Nothing! *ribbit*" Glenn burrows into the couch. "Oh God, please don't eat me!"  
  
*BAM!* The door slams open as Magus walks through. Slowly he surveys the scene. "I see you 'men' are still cowardly asses. Two grown men_ err, man and reptile. Scared of a little blonde primate." He states smugly, as he pats Ayla's head patronizingly. Ayla snaps her head around and bites Magus's middle finger off. "OWWWWWWW!" Magus screams as he grabs his bleed hand. "How dare YOU!"  
  
"You a bitch." Ayla mutters. She swallows and adds, "You taste like frog."  
  
"Hey!" Glenn exclaims from behind the couch cushion.  
  
Magus walks into the next room and wraps a towel around his hand. "I swear to god, next video game I'm in, you're dead, blondie." Ayla glances up at him as he makes this remark. She sneers as he sits down next to Crono. "How are you, little man?" Magus asks, ignoring Ayla. Crono opens his mouth to respond.  
  
"HEYHEYHEY! Where's the par-tay!" Marle exclaims as she bursts through the door. "Hey, close your mouth Crono. I know I'm kick ass, but gee, you don't have to be in awe of me." Crono closes his mouth as Marle starts to dig under the couch cushions. "FROG! HEY FROG!"  
  
Glenn jumps out from underneath the couch cushion and into the middle of the floor next to Ayla. "You know Marle, most people refer to me as Glenn now," he says as he dusts himself off. Ayla quickly makes a grab for his closest foot as he jumps out of her reach. "SHIT!" he screams as he climbs on top of the nearest table. "Fucking heathen. I am a man, not a mere reptile. Although I enjoy this form, I do NOT want the consequences that are attached to it. Such as you eating me."  
  
"BUT YOU A FROGGGG," Ayla whines.  
  
"Ayla, why don't we go find something to eat in the kitchen," Marle says as she coaxes Ayla away from the video game. "Food? where food?" Ayla questions as she is lead into the other room.  
  
"You know, Marle is just a little to hyper to be a queen. Royalty should be calmer, like myself." Magus states as Glenn climbs down from the table. "I mean, really. You have to have the look of royalty or there is no point."  
  
"Magus," Glenn begins as he sits down on the couch, "you *ribbit* are a STEP brother to royalty. Not pure royalty."  
  
"Well, fuck you, mister I'm-no-good-without-Cyrus-cause-I'm-a-fucking- wussy," Magus replies.  
  
"HEY! I can stay the fuck out of *ribbit* Ayla's way can't I? You can't even fucking do that, can you, mister four-fingers?" Glenn screams. Magus reaches up and wraps his bloody hand around Glenn's throat and begins to squeeze.  
  
"*croak*CHRO*RIBBIT*NO!" Glenn squeaks. Crono reaches up, grabs a wad of blue hair, and pulls.  
  
"STOP THAT!" Magus grabs the back of his head and turns around to yell at Crono. Glenn reaches into the back of Magus's pants and pulls his underwear. "WEDGIE BOY! WEDGIE BOY!" Glenn screams in delight!  
  
"MOTHER FUCKERS!" Magus yells and falls to the ground.  
  
"Well, that was pretty." Glenn says.  
  
"No. That was terrible. I could whip you boys into shape with only pushing one button on my new machine." Lucca says, leaning against the door frame.  
  
"What did you make now?" Glenn asks as he stares at Magus squirming on the floor. Magus has his hand down the back of his pants trying to pull the underwear bunch out of his ass with no success.  
  
"I made," Lucca replies, "A machine that will fight all my battles for me. It can carry three guns, two swords and a frying pan."  
  
Crono stares at her questioningly. He picks up the forgotten controller on the floor and goes into the character menu. Leena uses frying pans. He turns and looks at her again. He begins to ask her has she lost her touch when Magus starts.  
  
"You know, I believe you have been playing to much Chrono Cross," he states as he finally picks the wad out of between his cheeks. "There. Finally. I swear to GOD, this is why I never wore underwear as a child. Schala loves to play practical jokes."  
  
"Frying pans kick ass. Well, they could kick YOUR ass Magus." She states smugly. "FINE!" I fucking give up." Magus grimly sits down on the couch.  
  
"Oh Janus, I'm sorry." Lucca sits next to him and holds his bad hand. "What happened?"  
  
"Ayla bit me." Magus explains as he scoots closer to Lucca.  
  
"Oh fuck. You two are nasty." Glenn says as he plops down next to Crono. "Seriously Janus, can't you get horny someplace else?"  
  
"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT!!" Magus yells.  
  
"Temper, temper. You need to be careful. You're not a young *ribbit* man anymore. A heart attack could kill you just like that." Glenn notes as grabs the Chrono Cross video guide. "You paid $14.95 for this damn thing?" Crono nods his head and doesn't attempt to explain why. There's no point. "Gee, you could have just downloaded the damn thing offline. There are so sick people who get really addicted to this game. I mean, they spend hours trying to figure out the Leah/Ayla connection."  
  
Crono glances at him and sighs. He really doesn't care. He just wishes everyone would shut up.  
  
"LOOK WHO I FOUND!" Marle sings, dancing through the door. Behind her, Robo and Atropos walk in. "Oh! Ms. Lucca! Forever I am in your debt! You have helped me and Atropos so much." Robo exclaims, stomping over and grabbing her. "I thought we went over this. Don't call me Ms. And why are you in debt to me?" Lucca asks.  
  
"Because of the gift you have given us," Atropos explains.  
  
"What gift?" Magus asks.  
  
"Its nothing. A simple technique i performed because they are friends. I would do the same for any of you." Lucca explains.  
  
"Fine. But what did you DO?" Glenn inquires.  
  
"SHE GAVE US CHILDREN!" Robo screams with joy as four smaller clones of Robo walk in. Two are pink, two are brown. "This is Ro, Bo, Atro, and Pos." Atropos explains, pointing to each child.  
  
"Original names." Marle mutters.  
  
"Thanks Lucca. It's nice to know you would do *ribbit* the same for me, but I don't want a robot pulled from my *ribbit* ass." Glenn says.  
  
Magus falls into the floor laughing. "What the fuck is wrong Janus?" Lucca asks. "THE IDIOTS NAMED THERE DAUGHTER PIECE OF SHIT! GET IT? POS! PIECE OF SHIT!" Magus glances around at everyone. They are staring back at him shocked. "Oh come ON! That's funny. SEE? Ayla thinks it's funny." Magus points at the table. Ayla has silently snuck back into the room and is sitting on the table and snickering. Peanut butter is smeared across her face.  
  
"Ayla. How rude of you to make fun of my family." Robo says, sadly staring at her.  
  
"Ayla not laugh at Robo. Ayla love Robo. Ayla laugh at retard on floor. He look like stupid blue hyena. Hyena stupidest animal. Magus stupid animal. That make Ayla laugh." She explains, pointing to Magus.  
  
Everyone stares at Ayla, totally confused. Crono stands up and got Final Fantasy 6 off the bookshelf. He turns off the playstation and turned on the Super Nintendo. The characters in Final Fantasy never got fucked up like this. If they didn't like someone, they killed them and got it over with.  
  
"You know, You are a worthless primate. I swear to god, not only do you suck at making fun of me, you make no fucking sense half the damn time." Magus says, rearranging himself on the floor so he's sitting Indian style.  
  
"You shut up or you loose another finger, ass bitch," Ayla growls, jumping off the table and getting in a fighting position.  
  
"NO WAY!" Magus says, jumping up and running in to the bathroom. *click* He locks the door behind him.  
  
"While you're in there, take a bath!" Glenn yells, laughing as he lays back on the floor.  
  
"Why do you have to be mean to him? He had a rough life you know" Lucca sas, insulted by her friends behavior.  
  
"Because he's a pansy." Schala explains, walking through the door. Crono began to wish the room didn't even have a damn door. "I love him, but he has a pansy side. I mean it. He really, really does. I mean damn. He couldn't do magic as a child and hung to my dress every waking minute. Then when mom went crazy, he just got really aggressive. And Ozzie didn't help much. I always knew Magus had bad taste in friends, but damn."  
  
"MOM WAS A BITCH!" Magus screams, his voice muffled by the wall separating the bathroom and the living room.  
  
"Yes, but you were weird. I mean, damn. You owned a cat. How much gayer can you get?" Schala responds.  
  
"Alfador is special. AND WHY DOES THAT MAKE ME GAY?" Magus yells.  
  
"I don't know. it just does."  
  
"FINE! Well, just so you know, I think it's fucked up to wear the same blue dress every damn day. I mean, fuck. BUY ANOTHER DRESS! Damn."  
  
"Blue is my color." Schala says silently.  
  
"Meow?" Meow..?" Alfador comes in slowly, bending his head back and forth searching for Janus. "He's in the bathroom, kitty." Glenn tells him, pointing to the bathroom door. Alfador saunters past the group and under the bathroom door. "Hello Alfador, my precious baby. Alfador. Stop Alfador. DAMMIT ALFADOR, GET OUT OF THE TOILET!" Magus screams.  
  
Glenn closes his eyes and begins to drift of to sleep just as a wet cat hits his face. "FUCK!" Glenn grabbes Alfador and threw him towards Schala. Schala stops the cat in mid air and slowly lowers him to the ground. The cat runs over and jumps into Lucca's lap and begins to clean himself. Magus is standing in the bathroom doorway with a look of contempt on his face. "And just where the hell have you been?!?" He asks, perpetually pissed. "What? Haven't you played Chrono Cross?" Schala replies, sitting down next to Lucca.  
  
"Yes, but it annoyed me to much. I never finished the damn thing. You look like hell as a blonde." He stars at her head.  
  
"Why, you don't like it, Janus?" Schala asks, pretending shock.  
  
"Fuck no," he replies.  
  
"Oh. wait. I don't care," she answers.  
  
Crono is walking Locke (of FF6) through Narsh. He tries to ignore his friends. They are just too damn annoying.  
  
"You know, I wouldn't mind playing some Super Smash Brothers Melee. Would you play, Crono?" Marle asks, sitting down next to Crono and turning off the Super Nintendo. Crono stares open-mouthed at the screen.  
  
He turns his head and looks at Marle. He opens his mouth to call her a bitch as Glenn speaks up. "Yes! Lets play. HEY! Get the *ribbit* hell off of me!" Glenn yells, taking Ro and pulling him off this head.  
  
"DADDY! FROGGY!" Bo says, and climbs onto the place Ro had just occupied.  
  
"Fucking kids. Go play outside." Glenn mumbles, trying to free his arm from Pos's grasp.  
  
"Stop that, children, or I'll remove your batteries," Robo says silently.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, nonono daddy no!" the children chime in unison.  
  
"This is ridiculous, Schala. This cat is sniffing my crotch." Lucca says, trying to push the inquisitive cat into the floor.  
  
"Well, it could be worse. It could be Magus." Schala giggles and looks at Magus. Magus glares back at her.  
  
"You know, I refuse to have anything to do with you people anymore. And I refuse to appear in Chrono Break. I won't sign the contract. Nope. Not gonna happen." Magus grunts and crosses his arms and closes his eyes.  
  
Everyone was silent. Crono begins to open his mouth to speak and Marle notices. "Crono, don't you say anything to him, you'll just piss him off worse." She states, with an angry look of 'this is your fault' on her face. Crono can't take it anymore. Blood rushes into his face. "Crono?" Glenn asks quietly, afraid his friend's head was going to explode.  
  
"THERE IS A REASON I DON'T HANG OUT WITH YOU PEOPLE UNLESS IT'S FOR A GAME!" Crono screams. "I'm tired of being quiet. I'm tired of being interrupted. I'm tired of being ignored. I mean, do you listen to yourselves? These petty arguments? I mean really people, get a life. And if you don't mind, obtain that life away from my TV." He sits down with a thud and grabbs the controller out of Marle's hands.  
  
"You know, I liked it better when you didn't talk," Lucca says.  
  
Crono turns around and flips her a bird.  
  
"Fine, Fine. Just remember this when you need me," she says.  
  
"Crono act mean, but Ayla know truth. Crono just tense. Crono on blood flow time?" Ayla asks, sitting down next to him and patting his knee.  
  
"What the HELL are you talking about?" Glenn asks.  
  
"I believe_" Schala says slowly, "she is referring to a menstrual cycle."  
  
"Oh, yea. That's it. The little bugger's got PMS," Magus says, laughing.  
  
"You'd be pissy too if you had to look at you all the time," Marle said.  
  
"What?" Ayla says, totally lost.  
  
Robo and Atropos were removing their children from the ceiling fixtures. "I think he needs his oil changed," Robo adds.  
  
"Well, I don't fucking care. I want to *ribbit* play Smash Brothers." Glenn says, grabbing the Gamecube and turning it on.  
  
"ME TOO!" screams Schala as she grabs a controller.  
  
"YOU and your petty games," smirks Magus.  
  
Crono lays his head in his hands as Alfador rubs up against his leg. "See Crono, Alfador likes you," Atropos says. Crono stretches out his legs to give the cat room to rub. Alfador walks up the inner leg, straddles his left leg and begins to hump him.  
  
"Oh. Bad Puss," Ayla says and swats at the cat.  
  
Crono grabs his hair, screams, and falls back onto the floor. 


End file.
